KitsuneFireball: User guide and manual
by kitsunefireball
Summary: Your specialized guide to caring for your KitsuneFireball unit. This guide was set in place to make sure you are happy with your new unit, and to keep toes intact. Rated T just for safety.


**KitsuneFireball: User Guide and Manual** (I decided to do my own Hetalia unit version~)

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have just received a KitsuneFireball unit! This Unit has an array of emotions, ranging from Crazy to Creepy, This manual is here to make sure you dont get stabbed in the neck or go insane yourself. Reading it is highly advised so that you wont have to deal with a Teenaged kid burning down your house.

**Technical Specifications: **

Name: KitsuneFireball. This unit also responds to "Kit,"Kit-Kat," "Kitten," And "Fireball." She doesnt appreciate the last one very much, and will insist that you call her something different.

Age: 13 (We did say Teenager here.)

Place of Manufacture: (Withheld for obvious reasons)

Height: 5'3

Weight: 85 pounds (Very light)

Length: Anything you want it to be.

**Your KitsuneFireball unit comes with the following: **

Two (2) Casual shirts

Two (2) sets of sweatpants

Ten (10) Packs of Ramen noodles

One (1) Butcher knife

One (1) Laptop (We advise not touching it or you may wake up with no toes...)

Two (2) Black cloaks

**Programming**

Your KitsuneFireball unit is programmed with the following traits:

Emotionless: (default) One of her most common traits, is that she keeps a straight face most of the time. Her harsh past has made her numb to most emotional pain unless a friend is in trouble, then she gets incredibly pissed and will set off to deal with the problem. She will not respond to most stimulus except for anger, and even then it doesnt affect her unless you either touch her laptop, or annoy her enough. This is much like a **Lukas bondevik **Unit, but a little easier to crack (She cant stand things she finds utterly hilarious.)

Lazy: (Default) She spends an average of 6 hours on the Laptop a day unless you take her outside to do something. Mostly she loves anime and videogames, she wont mind getting up to do something with you but hates to clean.

Fujoshi: (Default) **KitsuneFireball ** Units are Fujoshi, a term meaning Rotten woman. She loves Yaoi and will often pair two people up in real life she thinks would be good together.

Emotional: (Locked) This Unit is always like this, her Emotions tend to swap back and forth, all of a sudden she could be slightly sweet, but the next she could be making threats against your toes (dont ask) She usually doesnt show emotion however, just keeps it within.

Killer: (Locked) If you make your **Kitsunefireball **Unit angry enough or if an outside source happens to piss her off, she would make threats against their life and slowly sharpen and play with her knife. We advise not pissing her off further, to get her out of this mode, all you need to do is let her on her laptop and soon she will cool off. Again, hide your toes.

_Depressed_: (Locked) This will happen if she is made fun of or has her laptop taken away (Dont ask) And is generally emotionally unstable. She gets this way when she feels her friends are being taken away (She is used to having them leave her) and will be sad unless you hug her and tell her you are there for her, or offer to take her somewhere.

**Removal of your Kitsune Fireball Unit from Packaging**

Your unit can be a bit unpredictable, to insure your toes remain intact, We have included instructions on how to activate your **KitsuneFireball **unit safely and with little to no injury to you. We are not responsible for any damage to the unit, or you.

1. Place a bowl of Ramen noodles by the box. We advise hiding behind something because she will pry the lid off with all she has and start to eat. This is a safe time to Reprogram her.

2. Speak in German. The Unit would take interest in you and come out of the box on her own, Feel free to reprogram her during this time.

3. Bring in a **Lukas Bondevik** unit. **KitsuneFireball** Will bang on the side of the box and request to be let out. Feel free to reprogram her during this time as well.

4. Go to your computer and pull up "I cant decide" By Scissor sisters. She will hum along with the music and you will be able to open up the box and reprogram her.

5. Last way is to attempt to take away her laptop or shout "YOU FUCKING SUCK BITCH LOL" and she will attempt to remove your toes. Its advised to reprogram her as soon as she comes out.

**Reprogramming**

After removing **KitsuneFireball** from her box, you can reprogram her to any personality listed below. Be forewarned, this unit has several modes, and not all are pleasant:

_Emotionless (Default)_

_Lazy: (Default)_

_Fujoshi: (Default)  
><em>

_Emotional: (locked)_

_Depressed: (Locked) _

_Killer: (Locked)_

**KitsuneFireball** comes in her default _Emotionless _mode. This mode means that in most cases, your unit is calm and collected. She will usually refer to you in a respectful manner, sometimes going so far as calling you sister or brother. However, if you make her mad, she will only refer to you as "Opfer" (victim) or "Jerkface". She will be more kind an protective towards you if you are a generally nice person, and share her love for anime. She will always act on her emotions, and will love you (to an extent) around others, but alone she dismisses her Emotionless status and would generally be a little more happy and relaxed. This doesnt mean she is completely emotionless however, she can crack a few jokes here and there.

_Lazy: (Default)_ This Unit is very lazy, she will spend 6 hours on the laptop alone or with a friend. She enjoys lazing and eating in her room and rarely likes physical activity. This unit WILL however, get the urge to run around sometimes and will be very hyper. Its advised to keep an eye on her during her hyper phases and she can be really fun in these phases. She will be normal by the next day if this is the case.

Fujoshi: (Default) ** KitsuneFireball ** Units are natural Fujoshi, be warned of the yaoi she may have stored in her laptop. Dont worry about starting Shipping wars with her, because she accepts all ships to be possible at once. Feel free to discuss anime with her and what shippings you like. She doesnt care for Incest though.

_Emotional (locked):_ This mode is actually not all that hard to unlock. The only thing you need to do is take her home or make her extremely happy or she happens to be in a good mood. She would show a little more emotion than normal and would crack jokes.

_Depressed (Locked):_ This unit has a bit of a dark side to her admittedly, her rough past has left her questioning life for a while now. She will often get this way when you take away her friends or take her laptop away. She doesnt make friends very easily and gets unstable in this mode. its recommended you bring her somewhere or find a way to comfort her.

_Killer (Locked):_ This mode is unlocked if you touch her laptop and mess with the files on it, or ruin her game. She will often make threats against your life, But will never carry them out. But if you make fun of her and make her snap, she WILL try to kill you. its best to leave Ramen noodles outside of her door and reprogram her when she is distracted. Its easy to get her out of this if you leave her to her laptop to cool off, or pet her head (Its very comforting)

**Relationships with Other Units**

**KitsuneFireball** isnt really a lovey-dovey unit, but will get along with other units as long as they stay away from her laptop like the plague.

Francis Bonnefoy: **KitsuneFireball** doesnt mind the **Francis Bonnefoy** unit in the slightest, and will jokingly flirt back at him if he does so with her. She is generally a perv in rare moments and will make all sorts of sex jokes. She doesnt consider him a threat (honestly who does?) and will let him comfort her if she is sad or angry. She wont try to make a move in a relationship stance, but wont mind it if he wanted to date.

Ludwig Beilshmidt: Your **KitsuneFireball** Unit wont get together with him, however she considers him a trustable companion or brother.

Lukas Bondevik: **KitsuneFireball** admires this Unit's magic abilities, and will often try a bit of magic on her own. She is quite good at levitation magic and curses. Just not other forms of magic. She sees him as a brother, but relationships are possible between them.

Gilbert Beilshmidt: These two have a bit of a love-hate relationship. She will pick at him playfully and insult him, while he does the same back. These two still care about eachother, but would laugh if the other fell off of the back of a moving car while trying to moonwalk.

Lovino Vargas: These two dont get along very well, but they both dont really hate eachother. She is pretty neutral towards him.

**Elizaveta Hedervary**: These two get along like apple and pie, and make up 2/3rds of the Yaoi trio. These two have no problem with getting along and like to chat with eachother.

Honda Kiku: These two have no problems with eachother, and the make up 2/3rds of the Yaoi trio. (Kiku, Elizaveta, and Kitsune) She has no problems with him either, and also likes to chat. she shares a few things in common with him.

Cleaning

Your **KitsuneFireball** unit wont clean, she never does. If you tried to make her clean anything, she would probably hide her laptop and cling onto the top of the door and hiss at you.

She is quite easy to bathe, offer her something like a food sacrifice or anything having to do with anime and before you know it she is out of the shower looking squeaky clean!

**Feeding**

**KitsuneFireball:** This unit is pretty easy to feed. Her favorite food is usually McDonalds or other standard takeout. She loves steak and mashed potatoes, as well as Ramen noodles. She prefers soda with her food but loves tea as well.

**Rest**

Your unit can pretty much sleep anywhere, She will find a way.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit is chanting "Circle you circle you" and threateningly raising her knife at me from behind the corner...What do I do?

A: Sacrifice her laptop by putting it in the hallway and run into a closet or a room and lock it. Or hide. Just get away from her for a while or let a **Francis Bonnefoy** or **Ludwig Beilshmidt **unit calm her down.

Q: My **KitsuneFireball** Unit has on a cloak and is trying to burn paper with names on them for a curse ritual in my basement...what do I do?

A: Dont mind too much, she is just cursing her enemies. She will come out in about an hour.

Q: My unit is walking around with a rapeface and a camera, and sneaking around with my ** Honda Kiku ** Unit and ** Elizaveta Hedervery ** Unit, should I call a mental hospital?

A: Its fine, she is just in her Fujoshi mode. Ignore her and she will go away...But be warned if you are a guy.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of an adult, you've received a small child who wears a long white gown with extra long sleeves and emotionless eyes.

Solution: Oh dear, we seemed to have sent you a **ChibiFireball** unit, feel free to send it back for a 13 year old version or keep it if you like. She wasnt much different as a tot, so taking care of her would be relatively easy. Just be prepared for a child with a slightly different demeanor from her adult version. She would act more lovey dovey but will utterly refuse naps at first.

Problem: Your unit has suddenly started acting very lovey at you and does things for you like open the door or make you breakfast.

Solution: Looks like you've unlocked your **KitsuneFireball** Unit's hidden "Love" Mode, this mode will make her act very kind towards you and fellow units, and will try to protect you all she can. She will do things for you (to an extent) and wouldnt hesitate to help you any way she can.  
>With the right care, treatment, and lots of food, <strong>KitsuneFireball<strong> will prove to be a good companion, aside from the foul language and crazy personalities. There's a lifetime warranty, so you'll have forever to make her as kind and loving to you. Good luck!

Be careful too, Her killer mode is linked with a Pyromaniac tendancy, so she may go to the basement or a room to burn names of her enemies.


End file.
